Big Time Requests
by BigTimeRusher1092
Summary: I am going to be taking requests for one-shot stories. Please click inside for more information and to read other requested stories :)
1. Chapter 1

Requests

Hi, as some of you know, I am currently working on the story called Making Carlos Happy. In the meantime I thought about having another project to keep me busy since the summer holiday is almost upon me. After some careful thinking I have decided to write some requests. So if you would like me to write a certain type of one shot (providing it's Big Time Rush based), just let me know. All you have to do is send me information on what you want to happen in the one shot and I will see what I can do! I will be writing as many as I can, thanks for reading, now let's get writing! :)


	2. Stood up

**Okay, so this story was requested by Mystery Girl 911, hope you all like it; please let me know what you think. Sorry if any information about school is incorrect I'm from the UK not America.**

Stood up

"Sorry man…" James mumbled patting Kendall on the back, "Maybe you'll find someone else."

"But it's not like that James! We have known Brona since kindergarten, we've known her nearly 11 years, now that we're in 10th grade! I was finally going to ask her out and then _this _happens!" Kendall yelled, his eyes narrowing at the word 'this'.

"Well, you should just see how it goes; you never know it might not work out!" Logan tried to cheer Kendall up, but his idea of cheering him up didn't really work.

"Let's just go home because in case you idiots didn't notice the bell has gone and so has most of the students!" Carlos pointed out suddenly. James swung his arm over Kendall's shoulder and the four guys stepped out into the corridor, watching as people hurried to their lockers to retrieve bits and pieces that would probably be forgotten about once they were running wild in the cold Minnesota air. As they walked down the corridor they spotted Brona, she was standing by her locker with a neatly folded piece of yellow paper in her hands, as soon as she caught sight of the guys she ran towards them at full speed; her hair flying around all over the place.

"Hey, Brona!" Kendall greeted his crush with a warm smile.

"Hey Brona!" James repeated, "Hey!" Logan and Carlos chorused, instantly smacking their foreheads with their palms with a look of frustration plastered to their faces. Brona shook her head and laughed, Kendall took note of how beautiful her laugh sounded as it echoed in the almost empty corridor.

"Hey, guess what I got?" Brona almost squealed with excitement.

"What have you got?" Carlos answered, Brona bit down on her lip to keep herself from making too much of a noise.

"You know how Aiden and I are now official?" Brona asked whilst Kendall fought an interior battle to keep himself from sighing. "Well… Read the note!" Brona excitedly shoved the note into James' hands since he was the closest. Logan quickly moved around so he could see, Carlos stood the other side, and Kendall could easily see over James' shoulder as at this point Kendall was actually the tallest. The note read:

_Hey, Brona!_

_Since we haven't been on a proper date yet, I want to do just that. Meet me at the burger restaurant, just around the corner at 7:00pm tonight. You know which restaurant I'm talking about, the one I got banned from before. Bring your best smile and I will see you there._

_Love Aiden xx_

"Wow! You'd better get ready then!" Carlos laughed,

"I know, I know, see you guys later! Wish me look!" Brona yelled already hallway down the corridor. Kendall dropped the act and slumped his shoulders in defeat. There was no way he was going to be able to ask Brona out now; she would never dump the 'Bad Boy' of the school. God that kid caused trouble wherever he went! One time he got up and walked right out of the classroom because the teacher told him that he couldn't open a window, then he beat a poor kid up, just because he accidently touched Aiden's bag, in Kendall's opinion, it was pathetic. Yet, all the girls seemed to adore him, like metal to a magnet.

"This doesn't feel right, something's wrong." Kendall muttered under his breath, "I'm following her, something's gonna go wrong, I just know it…"

"Dude, are you suggesting that we stalk her?" Logan asked, throwing his hands up into the air.

"No… we're just, going to see if she's alright, sorta like checking, oh I don't know!" Kendall replied awkwardly not realising that it did sound like he was kinda stalking her.

"If you're sure, dude, because if nothing happens and she is perfectly fine, I'm gonna eat your face off!" Carlos tried his best to sound angry but his voice faltered and he began to laugh instead.

"Okay, so we may as well just head to my house because all your guys' stuff is still there from the sleepover last night." James suggested.

"Cool, but can we get moving because we're still in this damn corridor, and… there is a snowball war going on outside!" Carlos yelled, again.

"Come on then, guys, go, go, go!" Logan cried out like a soldier in an action movie, motioning his hand out to them to run through the door into the cold air. All four guys ducked their heads and gathered snow into their red hands, lobbing it at the people nearest to them, slowly edging their way towards what way once the pavement. The guys started to make their way towards James' house when a snowball hit the back of Carlos' helmet, he looked around, not seeing anybody he readjusted his helmed and carried on walking, ignoring the faint snickers that he could hear. Kendall slowly opened the door to James' house and all four of them dumped their bags in the nearest corner, being overly cautious, Logan gently kicked the bags back to ensure they were completely out of the way. They all went to sit on the couch to watch the TV, it's was already switched on and Brooke Diamond, James' mom, was already sitting on the couch. Rather than watching the TV though she was flicking through a fashion magazine, the TV was probably on for background noise.

"Hi mom!" James greeted as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to his mom.

"James Diamond, what have I told you about jumping over the couch; get off and walk around, go on, do it. Now!" Mrs Diamond scolded, a stern look written across her face.

"Yes mom." James grumbled, ignoring the snickers he was receiving from Kendall, Logan and Carlos. James did as he was told but this time decided to sit in between Kendall and Logan, Kendall's phone buzzed suddenly, he took note of the time as he read the message, it was 5:25 pm already, the message was from his mom:

_From: Mom_

_To: Kendall_

_Hi Kendall, me and Katie have had to go to your Gran's house, her fever has spiked. Please can you ask one of the guys if you can stay at their house for the night, sorry Kenny but I've got to stay with your Gran tonight._

_See you soon, love Mom x_

Kendall sighed then realised James was reading the message over his shoulder.

"Is your Gran alright, Kendall?" James asked, catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Yes, she's fine. Can I stay here tonight?" Kendall asked glumly, his eyes still on his phone.

"Yeah sure," James replied with a smile.

"Cool, hey can we watch hockey for a while, just until we have to go to check on Brona?" Kendall asked after texting his mom back.

"The hockey's on TV next, just wait a few minutes." Carlos mumbled. Kendall sighed and leaned back into the couch, he just had a feeling at the pit of his stomach, something was telling him that there was going to be trouble. He just knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Okay, be back soon! Text me if you need anything!" Mrs Brooke called from the doorway as Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan made their way down the street. They were on their way to find Brona, they weren't going to actually go up to her, just watch from a safe distance.

"Right, do you know where she is gonna be?" James asked Kendall, referring to Brona.

"Yep, I know exactly where she will be, it's not far from here, just around the corner!" Kendall told his friend as they carried on their walk. Soon enough they were standing outside the restaurant, the wind turning their noses pink as they squashed their faces against the glass window. Kendall's heart fell when she caught sight of Brona's face, the looked at his watch, it read 7:14, the date was suppost to start at 7:00. Brona was sitting all alone in the seat by the window, she seemed all anxious, looking at her watch every few seconds, as if time could re-correct itself, then she looked out the window once more and her face fell, she buried it in her arms as she rested her head on the table.

"Dude, can you see her?" Logan asked, tapping Kendall on the back, Kendall pulled himself away from the window, the others quickly following his actions.

"She's, sitting alone, over there." Kendall sighed, looking at her through the window once more.

"Dude, what should we do?" Carlos asked.

"We're going in!" Kendall almost yelled, holding a finger in the air and barging through the doors into the burger restaurant, his friends following. Kendall made a bee-line for Brona and sat in the chair next to her, he could quietly hear crying.

"Why are you guys here?" Brona asked almost whispering as she lifted her head from the table, her mascara running.

"We came to check on you…" James started,

"I had a bad feeling…" Kendall carried on,

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay because you're our best friend …" Logan sighed,

"And now, we're gonna make you feel better." Carlos concluded.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Brona sniffled, dragging her sleeve across her eyes, "He stood me up, and I just saw him kiss this girl, and then he walked off with her, holding hands." Brona started crying again, a few people turned to look. Kendall rubbed her back gently.

"Well, that jerkface has lost something beautiful and amazing today. You're gonna be alright, you're Brona, and you don't need him." Kendall told her gently.

"Thanks, Kendall."

"No problem."

"Okay, guys we better get going then!" James told everyone, clasping his hands together.

"Actually-" Kendall started, turning to look at Brona, "Would you like to come over to my house for a little while, my mum and sister are out?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Brona blushed lightly.

"If I didn't want you to come over my house I wouldn't have asked!" Kendall laughed, ruffling her already messed up hair.

"And with that we shall leave!" Logan concluded, making for the door. Him, Carlos and James where heading back to James' house, whereas Kendall and Brona were heading to Kendall's house for a few hours.

"Do you want me to get you some ice cream?" Kendall asked sweetly, his arm wrapped around Brona's shoulders as they watched another episode of 'The 70's Show'.

"Sure, surprise me!" Brona laughed, kendall removed his arm from Brona's shoulders and walked into the Kitchen, plopping back down on the sofa next to Brona a couple of minutes later. He handed her a bowl of strawberry ice cream, then proceeded in eating his own ice-cream. Once they had finished, Kendall looked over at Brona, her face lit up upon watching her favourite show, her eyes glistening, her hair falling in her face. Kendall sighed before jumping slightly when he realised he hadn't done so quietly.

"What's up?" Brona asked, looking at him with a concerned face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Kendall replied, playing with a strand of cotton on the blanket draped over the two.

"About what?"

"About you."

"Me? Why?" Brona was now confused.

"It's nothing bad, I was just thinking about how pretty you are, I-I just remember how disappointed I was when you said you went out with Aiden, I, I really like you. I think your smart and pretty and, and-'' Kendall was suddenly cut off, Brona pressed her lips against Kendall's and leaned forwards, filling in the small space between them. Kendall took the opportunity and carefully and gently placed a hand around her neck, Brona also placed her hand behind Kendall's head and they shared and savoured this perfect moment. Brona slowly pulled away, her cheeks bright red.

"Hey don't be embarrassed!" Kendall cooed, kissing her forehead.

"But, I-I'm so-so sorry, I-"

"it's okay, I just, I love you…" Kendall blurted out, looking sheepishly into Brona's eyes.

"I think, I think I love you too." Brona whispered, and that's all Kendall needed to hear.

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think and feel free to leave more story suggestions, I am starting my next story now, thank you all.**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Kendall's Sick Day

**Hi again, this next story was requested by an anonymous viewer who went by the name of btr3forevs. Please review this story and feel free to leave a request of your own. **

Kendall's Sick Day

Kendall woke up with a pounding headache, it was the worst one he'd had in a long while. Kendall slowly sat up and pushed the covers away, suddenly pain surged through his stomach and the room spun and danced around him. Kendall wrapped his sweaty arms around his stomach as there was nowhere else to put them, he couldn't make out where anything was until everything finally stood still. Kendall was about to call for Logan when he remembered that he and Carlos had both gone out for the day; Logan was helping Camille with auditions and stuff like that and Carlos promised Katie that they would spend the day at the park, pranking random people. Well, that's one way to spend the day of work!

Kendall slowly pushed himself of the bed and into a standing position, the room spun slightly, but not as bad as before. He fought to turn the doorknob to open the bedroom door as his hands were so sweaty. Kendall quietly moaned to himself as the pain in his stomach increased along with his head, he was considering faking that he was perfectly fine but quickly thought otherwise. Now wasn't the time for acting brave and pretending nothing was wrong, right now all Kendall honestly wanted was someone to look after him. He wasn't sure if he had a temperature messing with his brain or what but he was pretty sure that he _wanted _to be babied. He was about to slide down the swirly slide to get to the lounge when he slipped and fell down the slide, doing his stomach no favours whatsoever. Once he was at the bottom, his stomach was sending him desperate signals to get to the bathroom as soon as possible, but he was feeling too weak to move. Kendall moaned again and fought his own body to keep himself from throwing up, then he heard a shuffling of footsteps before seeing his mother's feet appear in front of him.

"Kendall, honey; are you okay? What happened?" Mrs Knight bombarded her son with questions as to why he was lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the swirly slide.

"I don't feel good." Kendall groaned, it was pretty hard to understand him.

"Oh baby, can you stand?" Mrs Knight was readying herself to fetch the blankets and medicine if needed. Kendall tried to push himself up but failed and lay back down again, he curled up even smaller and groaned as his stomach churned painfully. "Here let me," Mrs Knight tried to help Kendall up but it was harder than she thought, he is a lot heavier now than when he was five.

"It hurts!" Kendall whimpered, completely abandoning any remains of faking it.

"I know, hang on honey. James!" Mrs Knight started of sympathetically but yelled James' name.

"Yes Mama Knight?" James asked, half shouting from his room.

"Come and help me lift Kendall!" Kendall couldn't help but be a little embarrassed, he was meant to be eighteen yet he was acting like he was ten. James didn't reply, instead he ran over to the balcony and quickly slid down the swirly slide but stopped near the bottom and managed to somehow squeeze out the slide and around Kendall.

"Wow, man, what happened to you?" James asked. Mrs Knight quickly nudged him in the side and gave him a stern look. "Oh sorry Kendall, can't you get up?" James asked, kneeling down in front of the sweaty blonde.

"I'm gonna puke!" Kendall moaned in a panicked voice.

"James, get him up!" Mrs Knight almost yelled. James wrapped one strong arm around Kendall's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, then watched as Kendall paled a little more, his skin was a lot paler than usual. James supported Kendall's back and stood him up; Kendall attempted to walk but instead whimpered and doubled over.

"Bro, are you okay?" James asked, flicking his head to the side to get the hair out of his face. Mrs Knight realised what Kendall was doing and rubbed his back.

"Kendall, don't hold it back, if you're gonna puke then let it out!" Mrs Knight said in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to," Kendall whimpered, looking up at his mom before groaning and throwing up all over the wooden floor. A tear trickled down his face as the horrid smell hit it. He threw up a couple more times before stopping, Kendall went to fall down again but James quickly caught him and somehow managed to pick the boy up, it was pretty hard though, considering Kendall was only a few inches shorter that James.

"Lay him down on the couch," Mrs Knight instructed, whipping about ten blankets out of nowhere. James did as he was told and set his ill friend down on the bright orange couch. "Watch him whilst I get the thermometer." With that Mrs Knight ran to the bathroom to search for the thermometer. James sat next to Kendall's head and patted the blondes shoulder.

"You okay, man? You don't look so good," James asked slowly, Kendall was now shivering although he looked sweaty enough to have run a marathon in the Californian heat. Kendall shook his head and whimpered.

"No, my head and my stomach hurt real bad, and I'm so cold." Kendall explained, stuttering over his words.

"Come here, your mom will be back in a minute, but god knows where the thermometer is." James helped Kendall onto his lap and watched as Kendall instantly curled up against him.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Mrs Knight yelled as she ran back into the room, her yelling intensified Kendall's headache to the point where it felt like a migraine.

"Mom, my head!" Kendall stuttered, removing one hand from his stomach and placing it on his head.

"Oh, sorry honey, just open your mouth for me." Mrs Knight whispered, quickly stuffing the medical instrument into Kendall's mouth. James sat him up so it was easier. After about thirty seconds James removed the thermometer and read it before passing it to Mrs Knight so she could do the same. "One hundred and two point three! Sorry honey but we gotta cool you down!"

"Do you want me to clean Kendall's barf?" James asked after feeling Kendall's head drop onto his shoulder.

"No honey, thanks for asking though, I'll do it now, can you just dampen a cloth in cold water and rest it on his head?" She asked calmly before heading off the cupboard outside her own bedroom to gather cleaning supplies.

"Sure, I'll do it." James slowly slid out from under Kendall and lay him down on the sofa. James went over in search of a cloth so he could do what was asked of him. Kendall curled up on himself again but suddenly shot up right when he felt nausea sweep over him, oh god how he hated being ill.

"James!" He almost began crying, Kendall had a fear of throwing up even though he had done so only about ten minutes ago.

"What is it?" James asked; his head in a cupboard.

"James I think I'm gonna puke!" Kendall felt a tear make its way down his face, his head pounded, his stomach was churning painfully and he could feel something making its way up his dry throat. James instantly came running and looped an arm around Kendall's shaking shoulders; Kendall leaned against his strong friend as they made a bee line for the bathroom, he clamped a hand over his mouth and didn't remove it until he was kneeling before the toilet.

Mrs Knight had just finished cleaning the puke up when she heard familiar noises coming from the bathroom, she opened the bathroom door (that wasn't closed all the way to start with) and she caught sight of Kendall throwing up into the toilet and James standing their rubbing his back. James looked really unsure of what he was doing, as soon as Mrs knight appeared he made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to carry on with his 'mission' he was doing earlier. Anyways if he stayed there any longer there would've had to be room for two at that toilet. James found the cloth and dampened it in cold water, then he took a cooking bowl and filled it halfway with cold water and placed it on the table by the couch, then James got 'the sick bowl' as it was called in their apartment. It was basically just a blue bowl that was used whenever someone was sick, it's most common user being Carlos. James sighed and turned around to see Mrs Knight helping Kendall out of the bathroom and back onto the couch, James quickly went over to help. They lay Kendall down on the couch and quickly asked him a dizzying amount of questions.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Knight asked.

"Are you comfortable?" James asked.

"Are you too hot?"

"Are you too cold?"

"Do you feel sick again?"

"Do you need some water?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Stop asking questions!" Kendall attempted to yell but his throat was beyond sore.

"Sorry honey, I'm going downstairs to do the washing, call if you need anything. I won't be long." Mrs Knight trotted off with her washing basket and piles of dirty clothing, she would probably be gone for an hour or two, the amount she had to do.

"Okay, so you okay?" James asked, unsure of what to do.

"I don't feel good," Kendall groaned before lying down in James' lap, Kendall knew that he didn't mind.

"What, like you're gonna puke?" James panicked, he really had no idea what he was doing in when it came to things like this, Logan was the one to call if you're ill not James. James was surprised that Kendall was actually _allowing_ them to baby him though, usually you would be fighting him just to admit that he was ill, Kendall must feel really bad.

"No, my stomach hurts and I think I've got a migraine coming on. I can't see properly, ugh, these clothes are disgusting!" Kendall complained, James couldn't help but laugh a little. Different coloured spots and shapes were dancing around Kendall's vision, he couldn't focus on anything and everything was suddenly sounding really loud and everything was suddenly too bright.

"Do you want to change?" James whispered, seeing the pain written on Kendall's face.

"Yeah," Kendall whispered back simply. Kendall looked up and saw James looking through a pile of clothes, pulling faces as he looked at each piece.

"The only clothes here are mine and Carlos', do you want me to go get yours?" James asked in a hushed voice.

"Can't I just wear yours? I don't want you to leave." Kendall muttered.

"If you really wanna wear my clothes you can, I'm not the one who has to clean them after you've sweat all over them." James laughed quietly, he helped Kendall out of his clothes and into his own white v-neck and sweat pants. Kendall sighed, James' clothes were slightly too big for him. "Hey, I'm gonna get you some water, do you want anything else?" James asked, it was almost half-past two and he didn't know about Kendall but he was starving.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Kendall whispered, sitting up so that James could move.

"Well, I'm getting a sandwich, be back in a min." With that James headed over to the kitchen, he made himself a sandwich and Kendall a drink of water. James set his sandwich down on the table near the couch and handed Kendall the water before going to get himself some water. Hearing familiar noises James took a quick gulp of his water and threw the glass into the sink almost smashing it, James returned to the couch and rubbed Kendall's back as he threw up into the bowl James had given him.

"Okay, on second thoughts I'm really not hungry now," James sighed, Kendall put the bowl on the floor and collapsed onto James lap. James patted his shoulder and found himself stroking Kendall's sweaty hair, he covered them in a blanket and leaned back into the sofa.

"James?" Kendall muttered, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah?" James replied quietly.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Then Kendall allowed himself to fall into a much needed sleep, James quickly following.

* * *

Mrs Knight stepped into the apartment and saw Kendall and James sleeping, she thought to wake them but quickly changed her mind, she knew they wouldn't get much sleep at all once Katie, Carlos and Logan were back. Mrs Knight simply smiled and quietly cleaned the bowl Kendall had puked in and placed it back in its place before slipping into her bedroom.

"Did you see his face when he realised you'd put glue on the foam darts we shot at him?" Katie yelled at Carlos happily as her Carlos and Logan entered the apartment. She quickly caught sight of James and Kendall and motioned the others over. "Oh my god, quick someone get a camera, this is gold!" Katie laughed. Carlos quickly pulled his phone out and set it to record.

"Haha, I can't wait to see their faces when they see this!" Carlos laughed.

"Can't you see that Kendall's ill? Leave them alone, however funny this is!" Logan half yelled half whispered.

"Live a little Logan, oh god, this is so funny!" Katie argued.

"Well I'm staying in my bedroom because _I_ can't _wait_ to see _your_ faces when James has finished with you two!" Logan said although nobody was listening, Logan sighed and walked into his and Kendall's bedroom.

Hearing all the laughing and noises, James slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he realised there was a phone in his face. He tried to move but couldn't, looking down he saw Kendall was still asleep on him, he was starting to get some colour back though so that was a good sign.

"Dude, we are so putting this on the internet!" He heard Katie say, little did she know that he was awake. Carlos _had_ realised though and quickly put the phone away.

"Hey James-" Carlos began innocently,

"Did you two record me whilst I was asleep?" James cut him off.

"Erm, sorta, maybe, yes." Katie twisted he hands around and raised her eyebrows.

"Please, don't kill us. Here take my helmet!" Carlos pleaded.

"Oh you have no idea!" James slid out from under Kendall and ran at the already escaping Carlos and Katie. Let's just say that it's lucky that the bedroom doors have locks.

* * *

Logan shook his head upon hearing the commotion, he looked down at the math problem, sighed and then thought to himself,_ when am I ever wrong?_ Referring to the Carlos and Katie problem earlier. Logan got up and quietly slid past James who was still banging on his and Carlos bedroom where Carlos and Katie were hiding out. Logan slid down the swirly slide and sat next to Kendall who was sitting up on sofa, he looked almost like his normal self now.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Kendall answered, he was feeling better now anyway.

**Okay, I don't think this story was that good, what do you think? Meh, I dunno. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. I Think I Love Her

**Hi again, this story was requested by mnbvcxz-xx Hope you like it, please review the story! **

**P.S: I have a Poll on my profile page, please take a moment to look/vote, thanks :)**

**P.P.S: I recently got a puppy, that's why it has been taking so long to upload more chapters to things.**

I think I love her

Lilian stepped out of the sleek black cab, she pushed her hair out of her face and blinked a couple of times as the bright sunlight threatened to burn her eyes. She heaved her rather large suitcase out of the trunk and dragged it up to the entrance of the hotel; she looked up and sighed as she read the sign 'Palm woods'. The one place she never expected to end up, she was happy though, her singing career was finally taking off. Lilian took her thin cardigan off and wrapped it around her waist before pushing the doors open and walking up to the front desk where she was met with a grumpy looking manager. She squinted to read his name tag, it read 'Mr Bitters', laughing to herself she rang the bell on the front desk to get Mr Bitters attention, he seemed more interested in his fries than serving people.

"What?" Mr Bitters spoke as if she was interrupting something important.

"I've just arrived here and I need a room?" Lilian spoke as if she was asking a question, well what _are_ you meant to say when you arrive?

"Name and age," Mr Bitters asked bluntly, not even looking up.

"Lilian Waters, age nineteen."

"Room 2A, have a Palm woods day." Mr Bitters gave her a key showing her room number and then turned around and walked into his office. Lilian grabbed her suitcase and began to make her way towards the elevators. She walked up to them and pushed on the shiny button, she could hear a commotion coming from inside the elevator before it had even opened, by the sounds of it they were all boys. The doors dinged open to reveal four teenage boys, four strangely familiar teenage boys. She stepped inside and the boys were too caught up in their argument to even realise the elevator had stopped.

"But I'm hungry!" The shortest and most familiar boy yelled.

"I don't care I'm not getting killed by Gustavo, just so you can fill that never ending pit of a stomach!" The pale and slightly taller boy yelled back.

"I _need_ food!" The other boy yelled back.

"Will you both shut up! Carlos we can get food during our rehearsal break, Logan, we still have twenty minutes! James put the mirror away and pay at- hang on second who are you?" The tall blonde boy started resolving the problem then stopped when his eyes landed on Lilian. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Carlos did, everything was clicking in her head now.

"Hang on, I know you. Is your name Lilian?" Carlos pondered, pointing a finger at her and pulling a confused face.

"Yes, you're Carlos Garcia?" Lilian replied, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah! Oh my god Lilian Waters, I never thought I'd see you again! You look so different! It's been years!" Carlos began jumping around the elevator, Lilian joining him.

"Guys!" Logan yelled, there was no response.

"Guys, stop jumping and get out the darn elevator!" Kendall yelled, his voice a lot louder than Logan's. The five of them stepped out into the corridor and then carried on conversing.

"I thought that I'd never see you again!" Lilian squealed, trying her best to contain her excitement, almost tripping over her own suitcase twice.

"Same here! Anyway, what brings you to the Palm Woods?" Carlos was almost laughing he was just so excited.

"I'm here to be a singer, never expect it, huh?" She chuckled.

"You're gonna be amazing, I just know it! You wanna come with us to the studio? You can hear us guys sing!" Carlos beamed.

"I would love to but I gotta unpack, I'll see you later though." Then Lilian hugged Carlos and skipped away dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Guys we gotta get to the studio, NOW!" Logan yelled, looking at his watch.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that!" James laughed. Kendall, James and Logan began running towards the stairs, not noticing that they had left a dazed Carlos behind. The trio ran back before James lifted the smaller teen over his shoulder and the four of them carried on. The small group hadn't even stepped a toe into the studio before Gustavo was yelling.

"DOGS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW, YOUR LATE!" Gustavo yelled impatiently.

"And now we dance for two hours before rehearsing songs for another three hours," Kendall muttered to himself.

"DOGS, go to the STUDIO and rehearse your DANCING for TWO HOURS then go to the BOOTH and you'll be rehearsing your SONGS for THREE HOURS!" Gustavo roared, emphasizing almost every other word.

"Like I said," Kendall sighed before going ahead and doing what he was told, not being bothered to argue.

"Oh, my, god! I am, so tired!" Logan gasped out whilst trying to catch his breath through taking deep breathes.

"I know right! I'm going up to the apartment to rest for a month!" Kendall laughed.

"I call dibs on the bathroom, I need to take care of 'the face', and quickly before this sweat ruins all my hard work!" James spoke quickly and acted much like a girl over everything, Kendall, Logan and Carlos laughed.

"Hang on a moment, is that Lilian, and Jett?" Carlos asked suddenly, pointing them out amongst the other people in the lobby.

"Yeah, it is. What, you jealous?" Kendall laughed again.

"What, no! In fact, I'll go over there right now! Wish me luck!" Carlos tapped his helmet twice before running over, to where Jett and Lilian were standing. He turned around and gave his three friends behind his a thumbs up. "Hey, Lilian, what's up?" Carlos asked casually.

"Oh, I was just talking to Jett here, he was inviting me out on a date!" Lilian told him happily.

"Yes, and like everyone, she couldn't resist me. I mean I _am_ the best looking guy in the Palm Woods, ha, who couldn't!" Jett laughed before walking off.

"So, you're going on a date with Jett then?" Carlos couldn't help but feel a little sad, she hadn't even been here that long and Jett was already asking her out.

"Yeah, tonight, by the pool and around seven, I better go get ready!" Lilian said happily, jumping up and down.

"Oh, okay, see you later. Have fun!" Carlos told his friend half-heartedly. He turned around and walked back up to his friends.

"So, she on date?" James asked simply.

"Yep." Carlos answered just a simply as James.

"You gonna follow her?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, I am." Carlos grinned happily before walked back to the apartment with his friends. Logan sighed in the background, shaking his head at his friends' antics.

"See you later then guys, I'm off!" Carlos yelled before opening the apartment door.

"Wait!" James yelled in a panic, Carlos, thinking something was wrong, turned around as quickly as possible. "You forgot your tree hat!" Carlos sighed and took the leafy hat from James before running out the door and down to the pool. Carlos instantly ducked behind the nearest bush when he saw Lilian sitting down in one of the sun loungers; Jett was in the one next to her, talking about something. Carlos moved closer until he was in the bush behind them, he took one look at Lilian and his heart rate increased dramatically, then he realised something. _'Oh my god. I think… I think I love her!'_ Carlos thought. He shocked himself with his realisation, the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was true. He needed to stop the date with Jett, it wasn't because he was jealous but more like Jett was a horrible person and was too self-centred and un-trustworthy. Well in Carlos' opinion anyway, and that's saying a lot because Carlos likes everyone, well almost everyone. Carlos looked around for something he could use to ruin everything. He saw Jett get up and go to buy two smoothies, on his way back, Carlos took his chance and pushed Buddha Bob into Jett, causing him to spill both smoothies over himself.

"Oops! My bad, sorry!" Carlos grinned before walking over to the other bushes, he now had a better view of his target. As Carlos ducked down behind the bush, Jett caught sight of him.

"Carlos!" Jet yelled angrily.

"What, Jett?" Carlos asked innocently, walking out from behind the bush, Lilian was now standing to the side of them.

"You made me spill my drink over my gorgeous hair and all down my brand new shirt!" Jett exclaimed.

"So? I mean I'm so sorry, I-" Carlos began trying to play it innocent.

"No, you're gonna buy me a new shirt and then buy me and Lilian some more smoothies! I can't be the best looking guy at the Palm Woods with a smoothie stained shirt!"

"I am _not_ going to buy you anything!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

"Guys!" Lilian butted in. "First of all; Carlos, what's with the tree hat and second, Jett, I don't think I wanna date you anymore, all you talk about is yourself. You never once asked me about my life it was all just about you!" Lilian exclaimed sadly.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jett asked, Lilian nodded. "Fine, it's your loss, I'm sure there are hundreds of other girls just waiting for me!" And with that Jett turned around and walked back to his apartment to change.

"Sorry for spying on you." Carlos told Lilian.

"It's okay, I'm glad you did, I don't think I could have managed a whole date with him!" Lilian laughed. Carlos face lit up at the sound.

"I love it when you laugh," Carlos mumbled. '_it's now or never, Carlos!'_ Carlos thought. "Lilian I really have to ask you something. I was wondering well, do you wanna go out on a date with me sometime?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will, in fact lets go on our date right now!" Lilian exclaimed, trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay, let go then!" Carlos took Lilian's hand and took her to a stand and brought two corndogs and two smoothies. He walked her over to a table and pulled out a chair, "Take a seat," Carlos said whilst helping her into the chair before going and sitting down himself.

"You know, I've really missed this ya know. Seeing you," Lilian sighed.

"Well then, I know what we can do tomorrow!" Carlos laughed. "Shopping cart sling shot?"

"Definitely!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review, Iove knowing what people think of my writing. :)**


	5. Wasting all these tears

**Well first of all I'd like to thank you all so much for leaving requests and reviews, I love, love, looove getting feedback! Second of all; I'm really sorry for not updating anything for a while, my old laptop was broken so I brought a new one, and guess what? It's red! Okay now on with the story, this one was requested by NinjasStoleMyTacos I took the request and sort of wrote it back to front. If ya know what I mean, anyway enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Wasting all these tears

Lucy Emmons (once Lucy Stone) awoke to the sound of crying; she quickly slid out of bed and glanced over at her sleeping husband as she walked towards the bedroom door. As she got closer to the children's bedroom the sound of crying slowly got louder. Lucy opened the door to her children's bedroom and stepped inside, the small child's wails slowly dying down to sniffles as she saw her mother enter the room.

"What's the matter, Em?" Lucy asked the little girl, Emily. "You want mommy to cuddle you?" Emily made nothing but babbles and noises, she was only one-year-old though, so she hadn't really learnt anything different yet. Lucy smiled and lifted Emily from her crib; she held her in her arms and went to sit in the chair next to the window in-between the two cribs. Emily's twin brother, Michael, lay fast asleep. Looking down she saw that little Emily had already fallen asleep in her arms. Lucy lay that way, with Emily, on the chair by the window for another hour or so. It was almost 4:45am in the morning and Lucy's husband, Mark, was wondering around the apartment, trying to find Lucy. He enters the children's bedrooms and smiles at the sight. He lifts Emily out of Lucy's arms and places her back in her crib, then he walks back over to Lucy and lifts her up out of the chair. Being halfway between sleep and consciousness, she could feel herself being carried away, back to bed. This was a lot more than James ever did for her.

* * *

_It was the day of Lucy and James' wedding. Lucy woke up feeling more nervous than she ever has before, she slipped out of the bed and made the covers nicely, this wasn't even her own apartment, it was Camille's. James had suggested that everything was done the traditional way and the only way that was going to happen was if the two slept in different apartments. Lucy was reluctant at first but she soon warmed up to the idea, as long as it made James happy it made her happy. Lucy went and got herself some breakfast and sat and watched TV, she was just finishing her breakfast when Camille walked in._

"_Hey Lucy! Big day today, huh?" Camille asked as she poured some cereal into a bowl. _

"_Yeah, I can't believe it! I'll have to start getting ready soon. I don't wanna be late for my own wedding!" Lucy laughed, she went to put her things on the side next to the sink before walking off into the bathroom to take a shower. Camille ran to get some mirrors and some make up that she'd brought especially for Lucy's wedding. She set up the full length mirrors in a small circle, about half a meter between each one. Satisfied that everything was in place, Camille took a seat and continued to watch TV. Within the next ten minutes, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing normal clothes._

"_Are you ready to get ready?" Camille asked happily, she couldn't wait for the day that she got married, preferably to Logan._

"_Okay… Let's get started." Lucy nodded with a nervous smile. She was hoping that she wasn't going to regret allowing Camille to do her hair and make-up but it wasn't like she was going to be any good doing it herself. Lucy went and sat of a stool that Camille had set up; Camille gave Lucy a reassuring smile before covering the mirrors with a cloth. _

_After almost an hour, Camille finished with her hair and make-up and went to get Lucy's dress, she couldn't shake off that nervous feeling no matter what she did. Entering the room again, Camille handed Lucy the dress before leaving the room so she could change. Camille went into the bedroom's but couldn't find Lucy's jewelry anywhere, she must have left it in her own apartment. _

"_Lucy, I think you left-" Camille was cut off as she saw Lucy turn around, her dress was beautiful. She looked, beautiful. "Wow…" Camille gasped, running over to hug her friend, slowing down and containing her excitement as she reached Lucy, not wanting to ruin the dress. _

_Lucy seriously felt like crying when Camille showed Lucy her reflection in the mirrors, it looked amazing, there weren't really any other word for it. _

"_Hey, Lucy, I think you may've left your jewelry at your and James' apartment, do you wanna go and get it?" Camille asked, cocking her head to the side._

"_Oh, erm yeah .I guess. I just got to try to not ruin the dress." Lucy laughed nervously._

"_Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine!" Camille reassured her, "Here give his these." Camille handed her a couple of roses, a little twist on their tradition of the guy giving the girl the flowers. Lucy nodded her head before slipping her wedding shoes on, mainly so she could get comfortable in them, then opened the door and walked carefully down the stairs and across the corridor until she got to the apartment door she was looking for. She knocked the door and when she got no response she thought it was best to use her voice._

"_James, it's me, can I come in?" Lucy said quite loudly. 'He's probably just so focused on getting his appearance right he has blocked all noise out' Lucy though confidently she smiled and looked down at the roses in her hand before using her free hand to open the front door. It was on the latch, which was quite odd. Lucy peered in before wishing she could erase everything she saw out of her memory; James was inside making out with another girl. Or maybe it was a women, Lucy couldn't have cared less about this other person. She gasped loudly and dropped the roses in her hand, she began stepping back slowly, shaking her head. James whipped his head around and felt his heart drop when he saw Lucy standing there, he instantly felt guilty for what he'd done, he didn't deserve Lucy. More like Lucy didn't deserve him._

_Lucy carried on taking steps backwards until her back hit a wall, then she turned and ran as fast as she could. Lucy kicked her wedding shoes off and tore at her dress whilst she ran, she tripped down the stairs and landed with a thump, she curled up and began to cry. Not bothering who saw her._

_Hearing the banging, Camille ran out of her apartment and headed for the stairs after a quick scan of the corridor. Before long she caught sight of Lucy, Camille ran up to her and knelt down next to her._

"_What's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's shoulders._

"_Everything." Lucy stuttered out, "I saw James making out with another women." _

"_He doesn't deserve anyone!" Camille spat. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I really don't know what to do."_

"_Neither do i." Lucy cried out._

"_I wish I did though, there was no excuse for what he did. Just remember that, Lucy, you're better than him, your two good for him." Camille told her best friend in a quiet but stern tone. Lucy and Camille sat there in the corridor for about ten minutes, ignoring the curious glances. Until James' band mates appeared, on their way to the wedding probably. Kendall, Logan and Carlos ran up to them._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Kendall asked worriedly._

"_The wedding's off." Camille said simply, choking back her own tears._

"_What happened?" Logan and Carlos asked at the same time._

"_Lucy went to the apartment to get her jewelry and when she opened the door the kinda saw James making out with another girl." Camille answered again, the guys looked at Lucy, who was sobbing her heart out into Camille's dress before looking at each other and storming off past them and up the stairs, yelling things along the lines of "James, we're gonna kill you!"_

_After all of the goings on, Lucy became depressed; she was finding it hard to trust anyone. All her hopes of making it in the music industry were all gone and nothing was ever the same again. Until she moved from the 'Palm Woods' and met Mark Emmons. That was the start of her 'second life' as she called it. Mark Emmons was her hero, she began a family with him and got married and he's still loyal to her to this very day. She still spoke to Kendall, Logan and Carlos but never again did she speak to James. Never._

* * *

Lucy awoke for the second time to a bright light shining through the curtains. Stretching, she heard her husband and children downstairs, and glanced over to the letter and CD sitting on her desk. Smiling, Lucy went downstairs to start her day for the second time, smiling even wider when she saw Mark covered in porridge, probably thrown by one of the twins, Emily or Michael. Lucy walked over to help him out before eating her own breakfast and getting ready to go out. Once she was ready she went and placed the letter and CD in an envelope and wrote James Diamond's address on the front. Walking back to the front room she saw that Mark and the twins were ready too, taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the reassuring warmth of the sun, feeling a tiny hand wrap itself around her fingers, she looked down to see Emily in her side of the push chair grinning.

Standing in front of the letter box, Lucy thought back to the things she had written in the letter;

Dear James,

Hi again, remember me? The one you cheated on, on the day of our marriage, or have you been doing that a lot? If so I'm Lucy, I bet you remember now, I was the 'love of your life'. Ha, I wish you could see me now. It took a while but I sure as hell moved on, I threw all our stuff out and all your stuff out, basically anything that was yours or reminded me of you. Anyways, now I'm married, and thank god my last name is Emmons and not Diamond. I've also got twins now, Emily and Michael their still only a year old but oh, how time flies. I kinda glad you did what you did in some ways, cause if you didn't, my life wouldn't have worked out perfectly in the long term. I don't care what you've been doing anymore, or whether you miss me, just… Listen to the song. As my last request, please, just listen you'll see why once you've hear it.

Thanks,

Lucy _**Emmons**_

She twisted the envelope in her hands a few times before pushing it into the post box, she turned around and held her husband's hand as they walked away, pushing the push chair with their free hands. Lucy walked back home and relaxed, knowing that she could get on with her life.

James listened to the CD and read the letter, tears spilled down his cheeks as he sat alone in his dirty, old apartment. Why'd he have to go and get drunk the night before his wedding. Why? Why couldn't people have excepted his answer 'no', why couldn't they have left his alone. If they had, his life would have been perfect.

**Okay, please leave requests and reviews. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, this story was quite a handful to write and probably wasn't what was expected but hey ho, it's what came out. **

**Until next time my friends :)**


End file.
